maldita ciudad
by Roy-P
Summary: AU. claireleon ella va a la ciudad en busca de su hermano pero allí más que a Chris encontrará otra cosa.


Piiiiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiip-

…el ruido de las máquinas no dejaba de sonar ni un momento con sus constantes zumbidos y pitidos.

Una enfermera, asustada porque una joven de 19 había pasado dos años en coma, había vuelto a la 'vida', buscó al médico rápidamente y al final lo encontró en una sala escribiendo unos papeles, se puso histérica y no paraba de chillar hasta que el médico la calmo y fueron a la habitación donde residía la chica.

Cuando el hombre entró en la habitación le hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que saliese y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

La joven abrió los ojos poco a poco al notar la presencia del médico.

donde estoy?- se incorporó en la cama y miró con una expresión de miedo y confusión al hombre.

está en un hospital, en New York, lleva aquí dos años en coma y como comprenderá…-

si, vale, no siga-

ah, por cierto, como se llama?-

Claire Redfield-

señorita Redfield, recuerda qué le ocurrió? Le dispararon en el pecho, tuviste mucha suerte al poder vivir,

si:

Todo empezó en una mañana soleada de Racoon City. Varias tropas de los S.T.A.R.S salieron de la ciudad capitaneados por una chica llamada Jill Valentine, yo acababa de entrar en la ciudad con la intención y esperanza de encontrar a mi hermano Chris, que había desaparecido hacía dos meses.

Un agente novato que acababa de entrar en la policía R.P.D llamado Leon Scott Kennedy se decidió a ayudarme y un poco más tarde me enteré que mi hermano era un agente de los S.T.A.R.S y que en una misión involucrada con Umbrella desapareció.

Tras dudar un rato, decidí ir a uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella para obtener más información, ya que con la de Leon no tenía bastante.

Mi compañero quería entrar conmigo, pero yo se lo impedí diciendole que se quedara fuera y que esperar por lo menos tres días, si no habia aparecido entonces que me diera por…muerta.

Cogí dos pistolas Beretta y un lanzagranadas. Me armé de valor y entré en aquel peligroso lugar.

Tan solo tenía 50 balas con las pistolas y 10 del lanzagranadas, dudaba entre si sería suficiente o no, pero no me quedaba elección.

Al rato espié a dos hombres y al oirles supe que hablaban de un tal T-virus y que col él se podía revivir las células muertas pero que cuando 'revivian' no eran personas normales sino algo mas bien parecido a zombies, y que si te arañaban o mordían te contagiaban el virus y al poco rato eras como ellos.

Seguí rebuscando en aquel edificio repleto de laboratorios y demás cosas, me metí en una sala y ví que cinco sombras se aproximaban a mi.

Cuando la luz les alumbró observe que eran dovermans, pero no eran normales sino que parecían despellejados vivos y no paraban de sangrar, entendí rápidamente que si me mordían no podía sar nada bueno, asi que mejor evitarlo.

Sin más contemplaciones saqué la pistola y disparé unas cuantas a veces a un perro de esos hasta que murió y cuando lo hizo y cayó al suelo de lado, me fijé que en la poca carne que le quedaba habían grabadas estas letras: Cancerbero PRT- 01

Ahí agrandé los ojos, eran experimentos creados a partir de ese T-virus, no me dio tiempo a pensar más los cuatro que quedaban se acercaron corriendo hacia mí, y yo que no ví otra salida me subí encima de una mesa que había cerca con la intencion de evitar gastar más balas.

Las criaturas rodearon la mesa en la que me encontraba dejandome sin escapatoria, pero cuando estaba desesperada una idea asaltó mi mente y puesto que era la única que tenía decidí ponerla en práctica.

Salté con fuerza por encima de los perros y me abalancé hacia la puerta, nunca debí de haberlo hecho ya que fuera habían otros dos hombres le disparé a uno que murió al instante y de los nervios anes de que lo matara había disparado a su compañero sin querer.

Me fui de allí corriendo, intentando olvidar lo que había hecho y me metí en otra sala a invenstigar hasta que oí que se abría la puerta, rápidamente me escondí en un armario y esperé.

Les escuché decir que buscaban a alguien que yo conocía muy bien;

habéis encontrado ya a ese tal Redfield?- dijo uno de ellos con voz ronca.

no, pero no tardaremos, nunca salió de Racoon City- respondió el que le acompañaba.

Mi error estuvo en que, estando escondida en aquel armario, dije bien alto: 'Genial' 

Los dos hombres dieron sin perder un segundo la alarma de intruso, y salí de aquel armario corriendo perseguida por aquellos científicos.

Corrí hasta que no podía más, y, cuando me creía perdida pues un helicóptero se preparaba para dispararme, rápidamente doblé la esquina antes de que llenaran de plomo, pero mis perseguidores que no lo advirtieron recibieron todos los disparos. Después de eso el helicóptero siguió disparando y persiguiendome, por suerte no me alcanzó. Al fondo del pasillo vi una puerta y me apresuré a entrar y una vez dentro suspiré creyendo haberme salvado. Abrí los ojos y me fijé en lo equivocada de que estaba.; bastantes hombres armados y alineados me apuntaban. Alzé las manos al aire y en un reflejo vi mi salvación: detrás de los hombres había recipientes en los que ponía 'inflamable' tiré mis beretta al suelo y acto seguido me agaché rapidamente a cogerlas y disparé a los recipientes que explotaron al instante. Corrí hacia la ventana y me asomé  
-maldición, decimo piso-

Salí y camine por la cornisa hasta el final de esta, al ir a entrar por otra ventana un miembro de la corporación me empujó y me caí al vacío, creí mi final pero no fue así.

Leon había cogido un helicóptero y copnsiguió darme la mano medio asomado por la ventanilla del conductor, logrando subirme al aparato. En la huida le alcanzaron un disparo en su mano derecha y no dejó de sangrar hasta que se desmayó, entonces tomé los mandos yo y me dirigí como pude a un hospital aun sabiendo que la ciudad había sido evacuada, con la esperanza de encontrar algo o alguien allí.

Pero resultó que más que mi salvación, encontré la desgracia, mientras yo llevaba a Leon en brazos me acorralaron los zombies y se abalanzarom sobre mí, había lanzado las pistolas en el laboratorio y solo me quedaba el lanzagranadas…

Dejé a Leon en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y miré su cartera: una metralleta y un puñal.

bueno, algo es algo- pensé con cierto sarcasmo.

Cogí el lanzagranadas y descargué casi todos sus disparos contra las criaturas, no era suficiente para todas y aún quedaban bastantes. Cambié de planes y cogí la metralleta de mi compañero, también descargue todas sus balas, solo quedaban dos.

maldición, se me tuvieron que gastar ahora- esto último lo dije en voz alta , aunque sabía que no me oía nadie, los zombies se acercaron ya no me quedaba escapatoria, hasta que uno a punto de morderme cayó al suelo todo ensangrentado y al otro que quedaba le explotó la cabeza.

Levanté la cabeza haber que había pasado y vi a mi hermano Chris apuntando aún al vacío.

hola, soy del Servicio Táctico Armado de Rescate, se encuentra bien?- dijo sin reconocerme.

Chris? Soy yo! Claire!-

Claire? De verdad eres tú?-

para demostrarselo me acerqué a el y le abracé, lo que le dio a entender que, era su hermana. Luego de eso le dije todo lo que había pasado, que Leon me había ayudado y que ahora estaba herido, después me contó por lo que había pasado y decidimos destruir lo que casi nos destruye: UMBRELLA CORPORATION.

Nos armamos bien de nuevo y fuimos al laboratorio donde mis investigaciones habían comenzado, ahí realicé otro error; llevar lo que estaban buscando, a mi hermano. Conseguimos escapar de varios hombres armados y nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraba el generador, destruyéndolo, acabamos con la base entera.

Subimos a la azotea antes de que la cuenta atrás para detonar todo terminara y robamos otro helicóptero, perecía que estos no se acababan nunca, y entramos en él Leon, yo e iba a entrar Chris el último pero no le dio tiempo, cinco balas atravesaron su corazón muriendo él en el acto.

Despegamos y yo abrí la puerta para dispararles y vengar la muerte de mi hermano, otro error, pues Leon dejó los mandos para ayudarme y el aparato se estrelló solo me dio tiempo a saltar a mi, no estabamos a mucha distancia del suelo y me dispararon, pero me imagino que él murió tambien, eso es todo de lo que me acuerdo.

es decir, que imagina que él también está muerto, no? –

no me lo imagino , es casi seguro que si –

No –dijo un chico que acababa de entrar, era Leon.

Luego de de que te dispararan y saltaras abajo, quedaste inconsciente, cogí tu cuerpo y lo traje hasta este hospital, te he estado vigilando, viniendo cada semana, no esperaba que llegaras a vivir-

después de estas palabras fue hasta donde se encontraba la chica, se inclinó acercando sus labios a los de ella y la besó.


End file.
